Magic
by kurisu christina
Summary: It's April Fools day, and Buffy and Tara have got a prank planned for Willow. Just a silly, eight page, multiple-song song fic that I wrote for one of my best friend's b-day. Happy pre-birthday, Emily!


**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, the song "Magic" by B.o.B., "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha, "We're off to See the Wizard" by ?, "Running Just to Catch Myself" by Mark Schultz, or "She Moves in Her Own Way" by the Kooks, as much as I'd love to.**

**A/N: This is a silly April Fools oneshot I thought of because my best friend's birthday is coming up, and she absolutely loves the song "Magic". It's kinda weird (the fic, not the song), I guess, so…just go along with it :) this is dedicated to you, Emily! It's one of several b-day oneshots to come (some might be HP ones). And I promise the next ones will be much, much better. And written about something you've actually seen or read. Like HP.**

**:-P**

Willow smiled as she snuggled up next to Tara and flicked the lamp off. "Night."

"Goodnight." was the serene reply. Tara smiled and drew a hand through her lover's hair. "You sound happy."

"Yeah." Willow agreed. "April Fools being tomorrow and all…"

"Don't you even _think _about tricking me!" Tara said firmly. "I'm not all into that whole April Fools thing, if you know what I mean. Bad f-family experiences."

"Nah, don't worry." Willow assured her. "I've been trying to think up something for Buffy…what about stakes that turn to dust when you try to stake a vamp? That'd be funny…well, maybe it's not such a good idea. But there's other stuff—we could do something funny to the exercise room in the Magic Box, or I could make her hair a funny color, or—"

"Are you sure Buffy wouldn't...y'know, not like that and hide your dead body?" Tara asked, but she couldn't help smiling at Willow's exited expression.

Willow pouted. "Well…maybe a little."

After a while a peaceful silence settled down and Tara watched until Willow was asleep. She then slid out of bed and carefully crawled to Willow's nightstand. "Where'd she put it?"

A few seconds of silently rummaging through the various items on the table Tara grinned with triumph, flipping the cover of Willow's phone open. She scrolled through a list of options and then clicked on "Ringtones". A few minutes later and she slid back easily into the covers.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Early in the morning Willow woke to the gentle humming of her alarm. It proudly stated that the time was 6:00 AM in the morning. She rolled over and gently nudged Tara. "Wake up, baby."

"Mmmmph….no."

"Come on, Tara." The redhead encouraged, prodding her harder. "Wakey, wakey. Up you go. Up!"

After a few more renditions of "Up! UP!" Tara reluctantly surfaced from under the sheets and yawned. "Yes?"

"April fools!" Willow said, grinning.

"What did you do?" Tara drew her feet from the covers like there was snake there. "Please tell me it doesn't involve slime!"

"Not you." Willow explained. "But I'm kinda expecting a call from Buffy sometime." She grinned deviously.

Tara sighed. "As Giles would say, 'Oh dear'. What did you do?"

"It involves both clothes and hair." Willow said, snickering. "Should be fun."

"Anybody else going to be out to get you?" Tara joked.

Willow said, "Well, Giles I left alone because, you know, he's been a little grumpy and I didn't think making him believe he was…well, dyslexic would be nice." Willow said, finishing her sentence quickly. "But I did a spell on Xander that will make his hair turn colors with his mood. I got kind of stuck so I thought, hey, why not? I did something different to Buffy's hair, though."

"That sounds like it'll look interesting." Tara said. "But we might want to get to breakfast, class will be starting soon."

The two headed to the cafeteria, and when they were lined up to get food Willow jumped as her phone blasted loudly.

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_When we've got hot-pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

"Gahhh!" Willow fished the screeching phone from her pocket and answered it. "Who is this?"

Tara hid her smile, pretending to be interested in the selection of fruit laid out for breakfast.

"Buffy?" Willow repeated. "Weird…coulda sworn my phone was on vibrate. What did you say you…? Oh. Weird. Huh. Yeah, that definitely sound bad." She paused. "No idea at all. Okay. Bye."

"She need something?' Tara finally decided on yogurt and picked out one.

"Just wondering about her hair, that's all." Willow said.

"Really?"

"Don't you dare tell her I did it!" Willow warned. Tara was extremely curious to see what exactly "it" was. A minute later she found out.

Buffy came into the cafeteria, her hair mostly wrapped in a scarf, the visible strands all different colors of the rainbow. Tara also noticed the top she was wearing seemed awfully tight, though she had just worn it the week before and it had been fine. It was already showing most of her stomach, and she was desperately trying to cover up with her purse.

"Hey, Buffy." Willow could barely contain her smile. "Get pranked?"

"I guess so." Buffy glared at her pointedly. "Not only is my hair this horrifying color, but all my tops seemed to have magically shrunk overnight. Weird, huh?"

"Weird." Willow agreed before retreating behind her textbook.

Buffy shrugged. "So, Tara, did she get you yet?"

"I don't like getting pranked." Tara explained. "My family had some weird stuff they did on April Fools…so, yeah. Nope, no pranks."

Buffy gave her a look and mouthed "Did it work?" Tara nodded.

"So…off to class?"

**O.o.O.o.O.**

After class Buffy, Tara, and Willow all stopped as Buffy went to say hi to Riley. He glanced at the scarf, now more secure than before. "Something up?"

She tugged it down, revealing her multicolored hair and sighing ruefully. "Oh yeah. Just a prank, but I'll tell you, the looks I've been getting this morning—"

"It's not that bad…" Riley lied, looking extremely unsure of himself. "Really, it's…kinda cute."

"Rileyyyy…"

"I swear!"

"Don't worry." Buffy added, lowering her voice. "I know Willow did this, and I pranked her with Tara's help. Well, sort of. Anyway, see you later."

She tipped her head up for a farewell kiss before making her way to Willow and Tara.

"So…where to?" Buffy asked.

"Next class?" Tara suggested. "Though we still have twenty minutes…"

**O.o.O.o.O.**

Buffy kept glancing at Willow through the entire class, fingers crossed. After a lot of begging she had gotten Oz to promise that he would call her today, and she knew he didn't have class and didn't know she was in class.

_We're off to see the Wizard_

_The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_

_We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz_

_If ever a Whiz there was_

Willow turned bright red as her phone blasted the music at high pitch and the teacher glared at her. "Miss Rosenberg?"

"I'm so s-sorry!" Willow stammered as the ringtone continued into the next few lines as she scrambled to find wherever it was hidden in her bag. "I'm soooo sorry, I swear it was on vibrate!"

"Just…hang up on whoever it is!" the professor said in frustration. "Please, before I get a headache."

Willow managed to get the phone out of her bag and flipped the cover open. "It's Oz." she told Tara, confused. "But I was so sure it was on vibrate."

Tara shrugged. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

Two rows behind them, Buffy giggled softly, muffling the sound with her hand. "Two down, three to go."

**O.o.O.o.O.**

Willow was sitting in the cafeteria for lunch when the next caller struck.

_I am driving_

_I am late for work _

_Spilling coffee down my whitest shirt_

_While I'm flossing and I'm changing lanes_

_Oh Yeah_

_Now I'm driving_

_Through the parking lot_

_Doing eighty, hey what the heck why not_

_Watch it lady, Cuz you're in my spot_

_Once again, It's early to work _

_And here's a surprise, I got a_

_McMuffin for just 99 cents today_

_I think they ran a special_

"Why is it so loud!" Willow moaned, grateful she wasn't in class. She was seriously considering smashing the thing, and it kept getting stuck in her bag so everyone around her could stare and titter behind their hands. Even Tara seemed faintly amused, as did Buffy when she came to join them. She had long since ditched her shrunken clothes and was wearing what looked like a pair of Riley's sweats that were nearly three times her size and an old t-shirt.

"Another call, Will?" Buffy teased. "Wow, are you popular!"

"Yeah." Willow finally found her phone and quickly answered before it could launch into the next verse. "Hello?" she crinkled her nose. "Oh…ew. Nope, not me, I swear. Okay. Uh-huh. Okay, bye."

"Who was it?" asked Tara.

"Giles. Apparently someone took the entire contents of his fridge and then hid everything in various places that people tend to sit on. Or read."

Buffy laughed. "Spike?"

"Probably." She imagined the vampire taking armful after armful of food and hiding it in Giles' couch and chairs, then squashing the rest in the pages of his books. "Okay, so the books being ruined for the most part isn't so funny, but a little magic can fix that."

Buffy opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a shrill screech from Willow's bag.

"Oh dear." said Willow.

_So at my show on Monday _

_I hoping that someday _

_You'd be on your way to better things _

_It's not about your make-up _

_Or how you try to shape up _

_To these tiresome paper dreams _

_Paper dreams honey _

_So now you pour your heart out _

_You're telling me you're far out _

_You're not about to lie down for your cause _

_But you don't pull my strings _

_Cause I'm a better man _

_Moving on to better things _

_But uh oh, I love her because _

_She moves in her own way _

_But uh oh, she came to my show _

_Just to hear about my day_

When she picked up the phone she sighed. "Hi, Anya."

Buffy and Tara both smirked, Buffy mouthing "one to go" when Willow wasn't looking.

**O.o.O.o.O.**

At Wicca group Willow sat with her legs crossed, breathing in and out slowly while one of the other members chanted. She had finally convinced them to try doing a spell and for once they had agreed. Sadly, Tara had said she had too much homework, and Willow found that it was a lot harder to levitate a chair when she was the only witch that had done spells before.

At least nothing else out of the ordinary had happened. Those phone calls had been so weird, and the worst possible thing for the other girls' concentration would be—

Willow flinched as she heard the start of a song from five feet away, still insanely loud despite her attempts to turn it down before she came to Wicca group.

_I got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me!_

She hastily broke away from the circle of girls and grabbed her phone. "Hey, Tara. That's actually kind of adorable."

"I know." Tara said.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, you should come back to our dorm, I'm lonely."

"I mean besides that…"

"April Fools?" Tara guessed.

"I'll be there soon." Willow turned to the disapproving gazes of the other girls. "Sorry, gotta run. Good luck with the rest of that levitation spell."

**O.o.O.o.O.**

The Scooby gang all sat in Giles' house, each scrubbing a various food item—or the remnants of it—from the pages. Xander's hair, currently purple, was fading slowly to brown. Buffy's hair had also started to fade, blonde starting to peek through the random splashes of red, green, orange, yellow, and pink. Willow's phone had been changed back to normal volume and ringtone.

"So, how was your April Fools day?" Giles asked rather sourly.

Willow smiled. "Good! I got Buffy and Xander…even though Buffy and Tara got me, but still…"

Buffy nodded. "I think Tara and I had the best prank." She drew a hand through her slowly changing hair. "Thank goodness this wears off, though." She added, tipping her head back to steal a kiss from Riley, perched behind her on the couch."

"Buffy's right." said Tara. "And the best part was I didn't even get pranked."

Xander shrugged. "I couldn't go to work today because I didn't want to be humiliated in front of the men that work for me, so my day was…eh. Kind of usual for me, actually."

"Well, I'm going to kill Spike next time I see him." Giles said. He was scrubbing what looked like yogurt from the bookshelf.

_I got the magic in me_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_I got the magic in me!_

"Willow?" Buffy said. "Is that your phone? _Again_?"

Willow smiled sheepishly. "Yup. I thought it was cute." As she answered it, Tara hummed under her breath, a tiny, shy smile breaking across her face.

"Everybody knows I've got the magic in me, when I hit that floor the girls come snappin' at me…"

**A/N: And…finished! Can't you tell I wrote this in under six hours with lots of breaks? Anyway, happy pre-birthday, Emily!**


End file.
